A Semiconductor device is tested at various stages of processing. Once a semiconductor device has been packaged, a final test (FT) is performed. The FT test of the packaged device may include writing data to and reading data from the packaged device, such as an integrated circuit (IC). The FT test is performed to identify if the integrated circuit was damaged during the packaging process.